Uke Skipper drabbles
by Miiv12
Summary: As a valentines day gift,i started a new drabble fic thingy,i pair Skipper with almoust every guy in the show..so let s have some fun shall we? WARNING!YAOI!(MAYBE FUTURE MPREG!)(On Hiatus)
1. Secret admirer(Skans)

Skipper opened his eyes,it was exactly 06:00,he stood up from his bunk and walked up to  
the coffee machine,he turned the machine on and walked to the bathroom.

He faced his face with cold water,rubbing the sleepines away.  
Skipper stared at his reflection for a minute,for what ever reason he felt uneasy,  
as if something was going to happen today..but what?

As he drank his fish-coffee,he happened to glance over at Privates calender,  
and he now understood why he had felt so restless.

Valentines day.

How could he have forgotten.  
He put his mug down and climbed the ladder up,silently so he wouldn´t wake the other penguins.  
He took a quick glance around the top of their home,and soon his eyes fell on the exact thing that he was looking for.

He walked up to the object and took a look at them.  
A heart shaped chocolate box,filled with many different kinds of chocolates,  
they seemed to be home made.

Next to the sweets was a bouquet,it had five black roses,five white ones,  
and in the middle of them,a larger blue rose.

Skipper noticed a small note which was attached to the chocotlate box.

"For:Skipper."  
"From:secret admirer" 

Skipper chuckled a little at the silly note,he knew exactly who the mysterious person was,  
after all he had received the same gift for every valentines day for years.

And yet,the gift seemed to get better every year.

He entered the HQ and hid the gift,and walked up to the still sleeping penguins.

"Rise and shine boys,we have a lot to do today."

The three groaned but still got up,Kowalski and Rico looked rather tired,  
but Prrivate was visibly shaking with joy.

"Oh Skippah i´m so exited,Marlene came by yesterday and invaited us to a valentines day party!  
I quess i forgot to mention it last night didn´t i?"

"Not to worry Private,we will go to the party,but even thought it´s  
lovey-dovey day you can not get lazy,understood?"

"Yes Sippah!"  
The penguins did their routine,after a while Skipper went out on a short inspection tour,  
which left the three other penguins by themselves in the HQ.

Private was watching the Lunacorns,while Rico was flirting with Perky and Kowalski of course was in his lab.

However,they soon received a visitor.

"Hello silly penguins!"  
Rico and Private jumped at the loud shout of the lemur king,  
who had(once again)  
invaited himself into their home.

"Your king,which is me,demands that you give him all the presents!"

Rico and Private glanced at each other,then back to the lemur.

"Umm sorry Julien but..we don´t have any gifts for you.."

The lemur took a hold of Privates head and stared into his eyes.

"Don´t be lying to your king!I saw the bossy-penguin with gifts,and i,the king,wants them!"

Private made a confused face and again glanced at Rico,who gave a short grunt.

"What are you talking about?Skippah didn´t get any..."  
"Umm..i think he did Private."

The three animals looked at Kowalski who was holding a heart shaped chocolate box and  
a bouquet.

"Yes!Those are the gifts your king wants!Now give them to me silly-penguin."

The scientist shook his head and set the objects on the table.

"Rico,please take him out of here."

"Okay!"

Rico grapped the lemur and threw him out and shut the hatch shut after him.

"Who do you think it´s from Kowalski?"  
Private asked.

Kowalski took a close look,he scanned the objects,and wrote(drew)  
something down.

"I have no idea,for what we know it could be from anyone."

Private groaned.  
"Oh,well i quess you should put those back before Skippah comes back."

and so they did,only seconds after that the leader penguin returned.

So,you boys ready to go?"

The three nodded and soon the three penguins were allready in the party,thought they  
were the last ones to arrive,everyone else was allready there,and it seemed that almoust everyone had a date

"DORIS!"  
The scientist ran to the direction of the dolphin,while the other shook their heads.

"Hey guys!Glad you could make it."  
The penguins saw Marlene walking up to them,with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course Marlene,we couldn´t miss a party this big."  
Said Private as he looked around.

"So..uh anyways um Skipper would you like to dance?"  
The otter asked,while blushing slightly.

"No thanks Marlene,but i think Private is up for few rounds."  
And with that he pushed Private away from the snack table and watched as the couples began their  
slow dance.

He waited.

It was around midnight when Skipper couldn´t take it anymore and he told the boys  
he would go home.

But as he entered the HQ,he noticed that someone was allready in there.  
A certain puffin.

"Hans?Why are you here?"  
Skipper asked as he took a step towards the puffin.

The dane turned to face Skipper.

"Oh you know Skippy,just making sure you got my little present,  
that´s all."

Skipper raised a brow.

"I always get it,what are you really doing here?"

Hans laughted softly and took few steps closer to the penguin.

"I was just..lonely,and i wanted to make this valentines day special.."

The puffin stepped closer.

"What do you mean?"  
Skipper could now feel Hans´s breath on his face,  
he felt his back hit against the wall.

The puffin giggled.

"Why won´t i show you.."

And with that,the puffin locked their beaks together.  
Skipper´s eyes widned at this but he didn´t fight it.  
He felt the others wings slide up to his waist and squeeze gently.

The kiss continued for a long time,but they had to stop to breath.  
The two birds looked at each other,it was only when they heard the other penguins  
shouting outside for them to be let in,they broke their embrace.

"I should be going,but i will see you soon Skippy."  
Hans gave a quick kiss on the forehead before he dissapeared into one of the penguins many  
emergency exit´s.

Skipper opened the hatch to let his team in.  
"Sorry boys,i didn´t realise that it was locked."  
Skipper was thankfull that the other three didn´t notice the blush covering his face.

When the others had fallen asleep,Skipper rose from his bunk and got the present that  
Hans had given smiled at the memory of their little meeting.

"I will see you soon Skippy."

Skipper blushed as he looked at the full moon,which made the rose´s shine beautifully.

"Sooner than you think you silly dane.."

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

omg i love this day...and hate it at the same time.

I love it cause it´s the day of romance,and i LOVE romance,  
but you also get to spend time with your friends and tell them how important they are to you.

And i hate it cause i´m so fucking LONELY! T"T

Every year i buy myself chocolate and watch a romantic movie...and dream about  
what it would feel like to have someone..

Oh well,i know that i will pretty much always stay single but..i think that enougth about me.

Anyways as you can tell by the name,i´m gonna start this "drabble" thingy..  
And i will use as many pairings as possible,so if you guys have any ideas for who  
i should pair with Skipper,let me know.

And also just to make sure that everyone understands,just in case.

Uke means that the person(uke)  
is the one at the "bottom" in the releationship..

also if you have any ideas for one-shots or shorts stories,let me know

Best Regards

_Miiv12_


	2. Deppression(Skans)

The original one was made by **teko kasanen**,i rewrote it. 

* * *

It was Night time in the Hoboken zoo and Hans was insaide his secret concrete room similar to the one the penguins had,but his only had a bed and a table,Hans was sitting at the table with  
a deppressed look on his face,he was looking down at the pistol on the table.

"What´s the point?After everything i have done for him,and he still rejects me everytime,  
and i just come back home with a new wound.."

Hans took the gun and put it in his beak,he pulled the triger and waited for the end.

(Meanwhile outside)

Skipper was on his inspection round which he did once a month to make sure  
that the animals in Hoboken weren´t plotting anything.

So far he had visited Savio,Clemson and Ronda,he was now on his way towards Hans´s  
habitat,but when he got there he noticed that the habitat was empty,Skipper looked around  
finding no sign of the puffin,he was about to leave but stopped when he noticed a metal hatch at  
the base of the habitat.

He opened the hatch and jumped in,only to find Hans with a gun in his mouth,  
Skipper quickly took the gun out right before the shot.

"What are you doing?!"  
Skipper yelled.

Hans took a step back in suprise but soon fell to his knees,crying.

"Why were you about to kill yourself?!"

There was no anwser from the puffin,Skipper stepped closer to Hans he touched the puffins  
shoulder,but Hans slapped his flipper away,he suddenly stood up.

"Do you hate me so much that you can´t even let me die in peace!?"  
Hans yelled at the penguin

"What are you talking about?"

"I don´t want to live anymore!What´s the point when the one thing that made me happy  
is now gone!"

"What?"Skipper asked.

Hans looked at Skipper and said.

"You,you always made me happy,and now everytime you see me you just want to  
punch me in the face.."

"Hey That´s not my fault!You know exactly why i feel like that about you!"

"DON´T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!"Hans yelled,making Skipper take a step  
back in suprise.

"EVERYDAY I FEEL SUCH GUILT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BACK THEN,  
I JUST HOPED THAT ONE DAY IT CAN ALL BE ERASED SO WE CAN GO  
BACK TO BEING HOW WE USED TO BE!"  
Hans then started crying again.

"But then came the day when you came over and became my friend again,i was so happy.  
I didn´t care that you hurt your team,WE were a team then that  
fucking lemur had to ruin everything!"  
Hans looked up at Skipper who just stood there,listening to him.

"You could at least have given those photos to me.."  
Hans then turned towards his bed,he looked back to Skipper.

"You can let yourself out now.."

Skipper slowly walked to the door,he opened it,but then he stopped to think.  
Either he left and let Hans kill himself,or go back to being  
how they used to be and try to forget about what happened.

Skipper made his decision.

Hans sighed when he heard the hatch open and then close,he  
didn´t even bother to cry.

"Of course.."Before he could say anything else,he felt two flippers hug him from behind,  
he turned his head to see Skipper.

"What are you doing?"  
He asked.

"I miss what we had too,but like i said you know why i hated you,you betrayed me  
for your own personal gain..it hurt me so much..but."

Skipper turned Hans around to face him,he held one of the puffins wings  
in his flippers.

"Do you mean everyword you said?"  
Skipper asked.

Hans nodded.  
"Yes,every single one."

Skipper smiled.  
"Then i quess we can try to be happy again.."

Hand smiled widely.

"Really?Do you mean it?"

"Yes,but only under some conditions."

Hans nodded eagerly.  
"Yes,of course."

"First,you accept my team,and don´t get jealous when i hang out with them."

"Yeah."

"Second,no more evil stuff."

"Yes,of course."

"And third.."

Skipper smiled again.

"You move in with me."

Hans was shocked when he heard that.

"You..you mean that!?you will let me live with you?!"

"Well,long distance relationship isin´t my style..and i don´t want you to live in this Hoboken  
dump anymore."  
Skipper then hugged Hans and whiped his tears away.

"No more tears,you cried enought for one day."  
Skipper then kissed the puffin,Hans held Skippers sides,kissing back.  
The two then broke the kiss,with a string of saliva between their beaks.

"Skipper"Hans said.

"Yes?"

Hans smiled at Skipper.

"I´m happy."

The End 

* * *

I wasn´t supposed to write the same pairing in a row,but i wrote this one a long while ago,and  
i´m not sure when i can come up with a new idea..oh well,just have to try something


End file.
